


A Happy Birthday

by anoccasionalcigarette



Series: Eavesdropping [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, I think it's highly unlikely that rossi wouldn't know, M/M, Protective David Rossi, Team as Family, but also funnier if he's an idiot about it, but also nearly every drunk girl reads as gay when you get down to it, drunk hotch is a child and i think that is believable i will take no critiques, if you really want some jemily you can squint, shrug guy emoticon, they are all very drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoccasionalcigarette/pseuds/anoccasionalcigarette
Summary: Spencer and Aaron caught being soft yet again... but this time their eavesdropper isn't so secret.Hotch drinks a little too much at his birthday party and gets a bit too cozy with Spencer in the backseat of Rossi's car. Dave would regret offering to drive them home - but the kid just looks so damn happy.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Eavesdropping [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029465
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	A Happy Birthday

"Wheels up in FOURTY!"

Garcia's voice cut through the quiet atmosphere of downtown D.C. It was late enough that the noise of the city was waning as it's inhabitants turned in. Most of them any way. The muted noise from the bar grew louder as a few members of the BAU opened it's doors to escape into the late evening, following their blonde, boisterous colleague towards the curb.

"Babygirl, I don't think all of D.C. gets that joke, so maybe don't try to tell it to them." Morgan pulled her in for a hug, laughing as she squirmed out of it to place something on his head. It was a plastic headband with pom-poms and the number 40 sticking out of it. Morgan rolled his eyes. This was by no means the first time she had tried to decorate him.

"No thanks, mama. I'm not the one who turned 40."

"Speaking of." Emily appeared beside them, her voice calm and at a reasonable volume, though the way she wobbled slightly on a heels gave her away. She gestured towards the door. "I think Hotch won the drinking contest."

The trio turned back to the bar as the doors opened and the rest of the BAU spilled out. Spencer and JJ looked deep in conversation, but surprisingly it was JJ that was rambling and Spencer looked like he was struggling to keep up, eyes blinking as he stared intently at her, trying to concentrate.

Hotch and Rossi brought up the rear, the former chastising their unit chief. 

"Aaron of course I wasn't gonna let you pay. It's your birthday for crying out loud. And you should consider this a very nice gift. You all drank enough that I'll have to write another book to financially recover."

"Or you could just sell one of your mansions." Morgan teased. 

"Or a yacht?" Emily offered.

"I don't have a yacht." Rossi corrected. "It's really just a day sailer."

The team laughed at him, Hotch included, smiling brightly revealing a rare dimple. "We should go sailing."

"We should get you home." Spencer spoke up, turning his attention away from JJ as if snapped out of a trance. JJ looked wildly past Spencer at the rest of the team like she had no idea what they had been talking about. 

Emily giggled and reached out to take her friends hand. "I think we're all ready to call it." JJ brightened up when she noticed Emily, smiling and giving her a big hug.

"You're so pretty." JJ said loudly. 

Emily's laugh was interrupted by a burb as she returned the hug. Penelope descended on them. "You're both so pretty!"

"Penny!" JJ lit up again as the bright colors of Garcia came into view and joined the hug, smushing Emily between them.

"I love you guys, but you are both very drunk."

"Man, what I wouldn't do to be sandwiched between two blonde's right now." said Morgan, wiggling his eyebrows at Emily, the only one not too far gone to be listening. She rolled her eyes as the structural integrity of their hug started to crumble.

Morgan and Rossi rushed to steady the girls and ushered them toward the cars. Morgan unlocked an SUV.

"You sure you're good with all three of them?" Rossi asked, closing the door behind Garcia, the metal of the door only barely muting her laughter at some no doubt ridiculous comment about sandwiches and Morgan.

"I got it Rossi. You've got the birthday boy?"

"Yep. Here's hoping he lasts long enough I don't have to carry him into the house." Rossi grumbled as Morgan laughed.

"Maybe Pretty Boy can help you." Morgan said with a twinkle in his eye before speeding off with his car full of drunk friends.

Rossi looked back at the remaining team members. Hotch was leaning against a brick wall laughing as Spencer tried walking along a crack in the sidewalk. He definitely wouldn't be passing any driving tests. Rossi waltzed back over to them in mock exasperation.

"Guess I'm driving you home too then." Rossi eyed the young agent with sarcastic irritation, but as always there was no weight behind it. He had a soft spot for the genius, as reluctant as he was to admit it.

Spencer swallowed nervously before smiling and sliding into the backseat of Rossi's Italian speedster. Rossi frowned, unsure of Spencer's hesitation. He'd have to be a bit nicer to the kid. He forgot that he sometimes failed to catch the nuances in tone. Before he could close the door Aaron slid in to the back next to him. 

"No one wants shotgun?" Rossi said, but the comment landed on deaf ears as Aaron pulled the door shut behind him. Rossi grumbled as he got into the front. "What am I, a cab driver?"

As he got in and buckled his seat belt he glanced back at the men behind him. To his surprise Spencer was in the middle seat with Hotch pressed up against his side, leaning into him like he had literally fallen into the car. Spencer stifled a laugh as he noticed they had Rossi's attention, cutting himself off like he'd been caught in the act. Caught in the act of what? He moved to slide over but Hotch placed his hand on Spencer's knee, oblivious to Rossi's attention.

Spencer however was still very aware. He flushed pink as Rossi's eyebrow rose, the nervous energy from before still very present. Rossi cut him some slack and turned his attention back to the road, pulling the car away from the curb and heading towards Aaron't apartment. The kid lived a few miles past him - but Rossi wasn't sure yet if he'd have to make that stop.

Rossi kept a casual expression on his face but inside his mind was reeling. If he wasn't so concerned about embarrassing the kid his eyebrows would have disappeared into his hairline by now. _What was happening?_

Spencer hadn't balked at the touch or even look surprised by it. Did he welcome it? Did he expect it? Dave knew the two were close, in fact Aaron seemed to grab lunch with Spencer more than with him these days, but that didn't explain how relaxed Aaron was in his back seat right now, drunk or not.

Was this a case of alcohol loosening the reigns on tightly held secrets? Feelings that wouldn't surface in the carpool or on the jet, but seemed tangible here, in the privacy of the backseat of a car? Maybe the drinks made Aaron forget that he was in the car with two friends and colleagues, or that something like this would have major consequences. Maybe it was an innocent mistake? Was it something that Spencer would read into? Dave wouldn't be remotely surprised to discover the genius harboring a crush. Of the two of them it certainly seemed more likely for Spencer to be the one yearning - then again would it be so strange for that crush to be reciprocated? The two really did get along and Spencer _was_ Aaron's favorite, even if he wouldn't admit it. Dave racked his brain trying to remember moments he witnessed between them, looking for something he missed.

Regardless, both men were considerably impaired and not thinking straight - and Dave didn't know if he should be intervening, wingman-ing or if he was just intruding.

As Dave contemplated, Spencer melted back in the seat still blissfully trapped against Aaron. The older man sighed and leaned back against the headrest, closing his eyes.  
"I think I may have drank too much."

Rossi scoffed from the front seat. "You think? Penelope has enough footage of you dancing she ran out of space - and she brought two phones."

Spencer laughed, knocking his knee at Aaron to cosign the sentiment. His partner didn't open his eyes but he did smile slightly as Dave pulled onto the highway, the turn pushing him more into Spencer. Aaron didn't even remotely fight it. He leaned his whole body onto a giggling Spencer. 

"Hotch!" Spencer squeaked as he threatened to fall over into the empty seat. Rossi balked. He no longer questioned Spencer's intentions, the flush on his cheeks and the way he looked over at Aaron through squinted eyes with an easy smile spoke clearly of his feelings. And Aaron wasn't drunk enough not to notice, if not return those feelings completely - after all, Dave didn't take the turn _that_ hard.

Aaron landed with his head in the crook of Spencer's neck and shoulder, turning into it to hide his smile, not opening his eyes. Dave no longer restrained his eyebrows, a full look of shock on his face as he witnessed his friend in a vulnerable state as he'd never seen him before. He found it hard to keep his attention on the road, too curious as to where this was going.

Aaron mumbled something into Spencer's neck that sounded vaguely like "Happy Birthday." The now fully red genius laughed quietly and shifted his body so he could lean in better. He'd obviously given up on trying to hide from Rossi, which was reasonable considering Aaron had sabotaged every chance of being subtle.

"It's _your_ birthday, Aaron." Spencer said, weakly chastising him. "Why are you telling _me_ happy birthday?"

Aaron pulled his face out from under short, messy curls to speak more clearly. "I had a happy birthday."

The ridiculous of the earnest, child-like statement coming from such a stern, severe man issued a giggle from Spencer and in the front seat Rossi thought he was loosing it. He was dreaming, surely. This didn't track for either of the men. How could he have no idea, no clue that this had progressed as much as it seemed to have? At the very least, Rossi couldn't deny that Hotch really did seem to mean it. He was happy. If this was what was lurking under that stoic, carefully constructed facade he was ok with that.

He noticed it had gone quiet in the backseat, and the view answered many of his questions while raising some new ones. The passing streetlights of the highway illuminated the faces of two men desperately in love. 

Aaron looked up at Spencer, leaning up from from his perch on his shoulder to get a better look. Spencer looked down at him with soft admiration, dipping his head down slowly as if to meet noses. Aaron did him one better, swelling as he lifted his head and bridged the gap between them to meet their lips together.

Spencer squeaked slightly in surprise, the sentiment lost as he immediately melted into the kiss. His hands balled into nervous fists then released as he eased into it, smiling as Aaron pressed in harder. The familiarity of it told Rossi that this wasn't a first kiss - and the nerves likely weren't from the kiss but from what it revealed to their eavesdropping chauffeur.

Spencer cut off the kiss and cleared his throat, his eyes darting towards the front, confirming Rossi's suspicions. Aaron didn't seem to notice, sighing and leaning back onto the headrest, making himself a little more comfortable on Spencer's shoulder and closing his eyes again. In a matter of seconds he looked as if he was dead asleep - and given how much he had drank it was possible he was.

Spencer pressed his lips together and scrunched his nose as he made eye contact with Rossi through the rearview mirror. He looked like a puppy caught in the act. Rossi took pity on him and chuckled.

"Guess I only have to make the one stop then?" 

Spencer breathed out as some of the tension eeked out of him and nodded.

\----

When they finally pulled up to Aaron's building the birthday boy made no signs of stirring. Positioned in exactly the same place as before he seemed perfectly comfortable and well into sleep. Spencer hadn't moved either, and if his shoulder had grown uncomfortable he didn't dare adjust. He sighed, almost wistful that the ride had ended.

Dave turned the car off but made no motion to move or dismiss the couple. In the silence that had followed this big revelation he had thought a lot about what he might say. He had a million questions, but now certainly wasn't the time to raise them. He had also considered the "if you hurt him speech" but the fact that he felt obligated to give such a speech to both parties was an amusing and confusing thought. Surprisingly, the silence that he failed to fill felt comfortable and he hoped the kid was gleaming some reassurance from that.

"You don't have any questions?" Spencer broke the silence.

"Not really. I had an inkling." Rossi replied. Now it was Spencer's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"No you didn't." Spencer smirked from the backseat. He was always right.

"Yeah I really didn't. How the hell did no one see this?" Rossi asked.

"They did. You're the only one who hadn't noticed."

Rossi turned his head in shock, but Spencer was still smirking. Rossi almost felt proud at how confidently he teased him back.

"No they didn't." Rossi looked at Spencer and they both fell back into silence. Spencer's grin faded into contemplation. The darkness of the parking lot and the confined space of Rossi's small car made the moment feel strangely intimate. Rossi felt truly immersed in a secret that wasn't his, a world he didn't know and didn't want to, lest he spoil it for them.

"We want to tell everyone, but...." Spencer started.

"I get it, kid." Rossi said. "Really."

Spencer sighed and put his hand on Aaron's, still resting on his good knee. He slipped his fingers into the spaces between them and squeezed his palm. Almost instantly Aaron stirred, a flash of something before settling, as if recognizing it was Spencer calmed him down.

He grumbled something with his eyes still closed, the question garbled by sleep and the hoarseness of a dehydrated throat. Rossi didn't quite catch all of it but thought he recognized the word "case".

Spencer laughed. "No, we're home. You have to get out of the car."

"No."

Rossi was speechless at this interaction between the two men. It was a truly foreign sight to see Aaron this relaxed and casual, refuting Spencer like a drunken toddler.

Spencer took it in stride, laughing and pushing the man up and towards the door.

"It's 12:18 am therefore it's no longer your birthday so you can't do whatever you want anymore."

"It's not my birthday." He grabbed Spencer's wrists to stop him pushing him towards the door. He paused for a minute before frowning. "I'm old."

Rossi couldn't help himself. He barked out a laugh. "If you're old then I don't want to know what I am."

Aaron blinked his eyes opened, confused. Dark eyes struggled to adjust to the night. "Why is Dave here?"

Spencer was shaking with silent laughter, thoroughly amused at the situation. "He drove your drunk ass home."

"I drove both your drunk asses home." Rossi corrected him, surprised to hear profanity from the young agent.

"We should go." Aaron said, suddenly trying to regain decorum but failing miserably. He twisted his arm behind him trying to find the handle to the door until Spencer took pity on him and reached over. The crisp night air was such a juxtaposition from the cozy cab of the car that it sped along Aaron's attempt to sober up. One foot out the car he cleared his throat and addressed Rossi before stepping out.

"Dave," he started, holding for what Rossi could only assume was a hiccup. "I would appreciate you not telling Dave about this."

Rossi kept the bevy of possible retorts to himself and instead just smiled at his friend. "Of course Aaron. Happy birthday."

Aaron unfolded himself from the small, vintage car and waited outside for Spencer, who was still looking at Dave with a fondness that was only magnified by how loving and sappy the kid seemed to be right at this moment. Dave could almost see a tear in his eye and knew he wouldn't have to ask if Spencer was happy too. If anyone took this away from the kid they'd have hell to pay.

Looks like Aaron would be the one getting the talk.

"Thank you." It was Spencer's turn to sound gravely and hoarse, emotion coloring his sentiment. Rossi smiled at him, truly and genuinely happy for them both.

"C'mon, baby." Aaron whined from outside the car. His hand appeared back in the car as he reached in to offer it to his lover. Rossi made sure to take note of that. In addition to the talk Aaron would be getting a lot of teasing once he slept this off.

Spencer smiled wide at Rossi before sliding over and taking his hand. As they closed the door Rossi could hear giggling as Aaron no doubt pulled Spencer close. He refrained from looking in his side mirror, instead waiting for their footsteps to fade away before turning his car back on and pulling out of the lot.

He'd seen enough that night. The rest of the evening, and potentially the rest of their lives, belonged only to them. Of that he had no doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally it was just gonna be a sleepy Hotch accidentally kisses Spencer before passing out in the backseat.... but drunk Hotch just seemed more fun - and the team got to party!
> 
> (No editing, we die like men.)


End file.
